


Chloe's Breakdown

by booitsbam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booitsbam/pseuds/booitsbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe used to think she was Cosette and Adrien was Marius. However, Marinette was thrown into the picture not too long after Adrien began going to school. (An Alternate Title being 'I had some major Chloe feels after writing chapter 5 of Not So Lucky Ladybug, as well as some major Les Mis feels because I wanted to watch the 2012 movie but listened to the soundtrack instead.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe's Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I started listening to the Les Mis soundtrack and still had Chloe feels after my latest installment of Not So Lucky Ladybug, so this was the result of me getting emotional over Les Mis songs and Chloe. I seriously started crying halfway through writing this. Also, the songs that are mentioned have no relevance other than showing how far into the movie that she is when thinking things, they aren’t the things that sway her mentality of the things shes thinking about.
> 
> Warning: If you have any issue with repetition, I use it a bit in this piece. Proceed with this in mind!

Chloe used to think she was Cosette and Adrien was Marius. She believed they were destined for each other. Since they were children, they were connected at the hip. It wasn't until Adrien's mother disappeared that they were separated, similar to how Cosette and Marius were swept in different directions. When Adrien started public school at her school, Chloe really began to see how much they were like Cosette and Marius.   
However, Marinette was thrown into the picture not too long after Adrien began going to school. Chloe was jealous of Marinette because every boy in their class, hell even in their grade, developed a crush on the beautiful Chinese girl, so it would only be in time that Adrien would as well. Although, she couldn't truly hate the baker's daughter, it wasn't Marinette's fault she was so adorable.

As she predicted, Chloe's best friend fell in love with her foe, and that's when Chloe realized she was Epinone and would never be Adrien's Cosette, that role was filled by Marinette. Chloe was mad, angry at who ever was in control of her faith. Who could be so cruel to make her think Adrien would be her true love?  
Chloe watched the newest version for the third time that night, each time singing along with the actress playing her part. Each time crying in the middle of On My Own. Each time slowly hating her life. Each time wishing she could be someone's Cosette. Each time becoming more confused as why she didn't hate Adrien or Marinette.  
She loved Adrien and would always love him. It wasn't fair that he would never love her back, but maybe it was just an act. Maybe she was conditioned to believed she loved her best friend.

It was after the fifth time hearing Master Of The House that she realized she never liked Adrien in a romantic way.  
It was after the seventh time hearing Who Am I? that she realized she bullied because she wad taught she was better than other.  
It was after the tenth time hearing Do You Hear The People Sing? that she realized she actually admired Marinetter.  
It was after the fourteenth time hearing Look Down that she realized she wanted to be a new person.

It was after the fifthteenth time hearing the Epilogue that she realized she wanted to find her own Marius she could be Cosette for and wanted to be the best Eponine for Adrien that she could ever be.  
It was the next day that everyone was surprised when she suggested for Adrien to ask Marinette out and gave Marinette a short pep talk after the ravenette stuttered out a response.  
It was that day that everyone's opinion of Chloe changed for the better.

 


End file.
